supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dream Land: Fuente de los Sueños
Dream Land: Fuente de los Sueños (Dream Land: Fountain of Dreams en inglés; ''プププ ランド 夢の泉 Pupupu Rando: Yume no Izumi'' en japonés) es un escenario inicial de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Aunque es un escenario del [[Kirby (universo)|universo Kirby]], Bowser gigante es enfrentado en este escenario durante el Modo Clásico. Características Este escenario consiste en una fuente, la cual es la base del escenario, con tres plataformas: una central que está fija, y dos que suben o bajan con los chorros de agua de la fuente; todas las plataformas tienen la misma longitud. Bajo el escenario, se encuentra la columna que sostiene la fuente, la cual ciertos personajes pueden utilizar para rebotar de la misma. El escenario es parte de la selección en las peleas uno contra uno, ya que es considerado uno de los escenarios más balanceados. En parejas, no obstante, se encuentra actualmente prohibido, ya que, a pesar de que el escenario no tiene elementos que interrumpan en la lucha, el reflejo del agua ralentiza el juego si hay cuatro jugadores. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Fuente de los Sueños :Esta mítica fuente de Dream Land usa el poder de la Varita Estelar para crear un torrente de bonitos sueños que fluyen como el agua. A continuación, los sueños se transforman en una fina bruma que se desliza por el país, bendiciendo a cada habitante con un descanso reparador. Se ha confirmado que existen otras instalaciones idénticas en otros planetas cercanos a Pop Star. :*''Kirby's Adventure'' Inglés :Fountain of Dreams :This mystical fountain in Dream Land uses the power of the Star Rod to create a gush of pleasant dreams that flow like water. The dreams then become a fine mist and drift over the land, bringing peaceful rest to one and all. It's been confirmed that there are identical facilities on other planets near Pop Star. :*''Kirby's Adventure'' (05/93) Origen La tiene su primera aparición en Kirby's Adventure, y es el lugar de descanso de la Varita estelar, la responsable de darles buenos sueños a los habitantes de Dream Land. En este juego, el Rey Dedede roba la Varita y la rompe en varias piezas, por lo que Kirby tuvo que viajar por toda Pop Star para recuperar los pedazos. Tras reconstruir la Varita, Nightmare, una criatura que había corrompido la Fuente, sale de ésta. Kirby se enfrenta a Nightmare usando la misma Varita para derrotarle. En Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', Kirby viajó a las varias Fuentes de los Sueños en otros planetas cercanos a Pop Star para invocar al cometa Nova. La música que suena en este escenario es una versión orquestada de la de los niveles 1 y 3 de Gourmet Race, uno de los modos de juego incluidos en Kirby Super Star. Curiosidades *Como una referencia a Super Smash Bros. Melee, la en Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land, un remake de Kirby's Adventure, está basada en su aparición en este juego; de hecho, incluso la música es similar. *El agua en la Fuente no puede reflejar los párpados de los personajes, Enlaces externos Véase también